1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to hammers and to magnets. More particularly, the invention pertains to hammers having magnetized part or having magnets attachable to the various parts of the hammer for different purposes. Additionally disclosed is a paint shield which may be magnetized for hanging or for holding nails, metal paint brushes and the like during the painting operation.
2. Prior Art
The prior art of hammers shows many different hammering devices. Also magnetized screwdriver heads are well known. None of the known hammers have included therein a magnet for picking up nails that have fallen in the form taught herein.
Several paint shields are known in the prior art. The improvements in the present invention are its unique storage elements and it design to fit within spaces left between carpets and molding when used and its design to hold paint absorbing sheets of cloth or paper.